Cosmetics prepared by dissolving dyes as a colorant in water, water-soluble organic solvents and the like and cosmetics prepared by dispersing pigments in water, water-soluble organic solvents and the like with surfactants and water-soluble resins have so far been known as liquid cosmetics of a type which is used by being stored in an applicator.
The above conventional liquid cosmetics are unsatisfactory in a water resistance when a dye is used. Also, when a pigment is used, a film-formable resin is added for fixing if a dispersant is a surfactant, and when a water-soluble resin is used for a dispersant, a water resistance is provided due to a fixing property of the dispersant.
However, cosmetics prepared by using pigments for conventional colorants and addition of film-formable resins for fixing and cosmetics prepared by using water-soluble resins for dispersants bring about the problems that they are still unsatisfactory in a water resistance and that the cosmetics are gradually lost when sweating, and the problem that a lustrous feeling is provided by addition of the film-formable resin is involved therein.
Then, the present applicants present a liquid cosmetic, more specifically to a liquid cosmetic which is suited to a liquid cosmetic applicator using a brush or a pen feed as an applying means and which has a good water resistance and is excellent in a skin adhesive property (refer to, for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
However, in the above liquid cosmetics, nothing has been referred to regarding a mat tone, and the cosmetics are different in compositions from the present invention.
Also, cosmetics characterized by comprising a polymer prepared by addition of a copolymer of acrylate and acryloyldimethyltaurinate salt to spherical polymethyl methacrylate are known as cosmetics (refer to, for example, patent document 3) which are excellent in an effect of providing a mat feeling and emulsion stabilization and which can be dispersed into a water phase and is improved in use feeling.
However, it is different from the present invention in the points that spherical polymethyl methacrylate is not required in the present invention and that the cosmetic of the present invention is not an emulsion type. Thus, the present invention is different from patent document 3 described above in a technical concept.
Further, known are cosmetics for a hairline between eyelashes which assists growth of eyelashes to obtain the long and beautiful eyelashes and can be applied without being sticky and which is provided with makeup effects such as an effect of endowing eyelashes with gloss, an effect of making eyelashes look thick, and the like by blending a hair growing agent such as a rhubarb extract and a stevia extract, a thickener such as hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, succinoglycan, xanthan gum and a hydroxyethyl acrylate/acryloyldimethyltaurinato Na copolymer, and a film forming agent having a refractive index of 1.41 or more (refer to, for example, patent document 4).
In the above cosmetic, however, a transparency of the film is claimed in order to exert an effect of making eyelashes look thick as well as an effect of growing hairs by a hair growing agent such as a rhubarb extract and a stevia extract, and a pigment such as carbon black is not blended therein. Further, nothing has been referred to regarding a mat tone, and the above cosmetic is different in a composition from the present invention.